


The One and Only

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Chapter 1: in BahasaPasti akan selalu ada yang lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari sang raja iblis itu sendiri.Chapter 2: in EnglishThere would always be something more terrible and dangerous than the demon king himself.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1: Bahasa

**Author's Note:**

> Ini juga sudah di post di akun ffn saya (Zexal Jade). Hanya ingin post disini juga :)

Choi Siwon.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tak kenal namanya. Orang awam mengetahuinya sebagai raja bisnis dengan puluhan perusahaan yang bergerak dihampir semua bidang, ada dibawah perintahnya. Apa pun yang ia inginkan, hanya dengan jentikan jari, bisa ia beli. Namun, didunia bawah, ia dikenal sebagai ketua mafia paling kejam. Salah satu kesuksesannya didunia bisnis, tentu saja dengan cara menyingkirkan siapapun yang menjadi penghalangnya. Hampir semua orang takut padanya.

Banyak yang mencoba memuaskan keinginannya. Banyak juga diantaranya yang ingin sekali bisa berada disisinya, baik wanita maupun pria. Tak ada satu pun yang berani membuat dirinya marah, sekecil apapun penyebabnya. Perintahnya mutlak dijalankan, sekalipun itu menghilangkan nyawa dari satu generasi. Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mengubah pemikirannya, dan tidak satu pun yang dapat menolak perintahnya.

"Siwonnie, kau baik – baik saja?"

Tetapi, dari semua itu, hanya ada satu pengecualian. Satu – satunya yang mendapatkan segala kelembutan, perhatian, perlindungan, dan bahkan 'cinta' dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Tentu, Baby. Aku baik – baik saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena tampaknya kau sedang kesal"

"Apakah sangat terlihat?"

"Yup! Wajah mu jadi banyak kerutannya, kau terlihat tua"

Cho Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang bernama Choi Kyuhyun, saat ini sedang terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi yang lebih tua karena tampak semakin merengut kesal. Pemuda manis yang dinikahinya lima tahun lalu, satu – satunya orang yang menjadi pengecualian untuk pria itu.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menghiburku?"

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk Siwonnie ku~"

Pemuda itu tersenyum riang lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pria tampan, yang saat ini tengah duduk disebuah single sofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan, dengan menggoda dan terkesan 'nakal'. Skinny jeans putih yang ia kenakan, melekat pas dikaki jenjangnya, memperlihatkan bokongnya yang tampak cukup montok untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki. Dua kancing teratas kemeja baby blue yang dikenakannya, tampak dibiarkan terbuka, mengekspos leher jenjang seputih susu miliknya.

Choi Kyuhyun, begitu manis dan memabukkan, namun berbahaya. Sebelum menjadi istri dari seorang Choi Siwon, ia adalah hacker terbaik yang dimiliki grup mafia pria tersebut. Wajah manis bak malaikat miliknya, mampu menipu siapapun yang melihat. Tubuhnya yang bergerak seduktif, memabukkan siapapun yang memandang. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang berani untuk mencicipinya. Seperti wine yang beracun. Manis, namun sedikit saja mencoba, berarti kematian untuk sang pencicip.

Karena, Kyuhyun hanyalah milik Siwon, dan Siwon tidak akan pernah berbagi atau membiarkan siapapun berani menyentuh, apalagi mengusik miliknya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi pengecualian untuk segala aturan maupun perintah dari pria itu. Sejak pertama kali ia mengetahui pemuda manis itu, ia jatuh hati. Saat itu, Siwon berencana meledakkan beberapa bom dirumah seorang guru besar pemilik salah satu universitas ternama dan beberapa sekolah yang tersebar di negara tersebut. Rumah keluarga Cho adalah sasarannya, karena Tuan Besar Cho yang tidak mengindahkan peringatannya.

Siwon sudah berkali – kali meminta agar pria tua itu menjual salah satu tanah dimana sekolah pria bermarga Cho itu didirikan. Namun, tetap saja penolakan yang ia dapat. Akhirnya, Siwon memilih untuk mengambil tanah tersebut secara paksa. Ia memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengirim lima paket berisi bom, yang nantinya akan diaktifkan dengan kendali jarak jauh. Tepat sebelum kelima bom tersebut dibawa kurirnya, paket tersebut meledak sendiri dan menewaskan hampir 30 orang dari anak buahnya. Sistem kendali jarak jauh untuk bom tersebut, berhasil diretas oleh seseorang.

Namun, hacker yang berani meretas itu, sengaja meninggalkan pesan agar Siwon tidak mengganggu keluarganya. Hacker yang berhasil meretas segala sistem informasinya itu, baik dari luar maupun dalam, tidak lain adalah anak bungsu keluarga Cho. Awalnya pria itu murka dan merasa terhina, segala hal ia lakukan untuk mencari informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Hingga Siwon bertatap muka dengan pemuda manis tersebut, yang saat itu masih berumur 20 tahun. Kecerdasan pemuda itu, benar – benar membuat ia takjub, dan memilih untuk mengajak pemuda itu bergabung bersama organisasi mafia miliknya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, konyol, namun itulah yang seorang Choi Siwon rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah tidak kesal lagi~"

Pemuda itu duduk diatas pangkuan yang lebih tua, melingkarkan lengannya dileher pria itu, lalu mengecup pipinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pemuda itu agar semakin merapat padanya.

"Hm, mungkin itu karena sekarang kau ada dipangkuan ku. Istri ku yang manis membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah"

"Oh? Menurut mu aku manis?"

"Tentu saja, My Baby Kyu"

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman dalam dan lembut. Siwon bersumpah, ia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu apapun menyakiti atau membuat pemuda manis ini sedih. Karena Kyuhyun, akan selalu ada dalam perlindungan dan lingkupan cinta kasih seorang Choi Siwon.

Semua orang yang mengenal dan bekerja dibawah Choi Siwon tahu akan hal itu. Mereka semua dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman, yang lebih tampak seperti seringai, dilemparkan pada mereka. Terutama bagi siapa saja yang iri akan hubungan keduanya. Mata bulat seperti boneka itu, memandang remeh dan sinis kearah mereka.

Pasti akan selalu ada yang lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari sang raja iblis itu sendiri. Ada yang lebih mereka takuti daripada seorang Choi Siwon. Orang yang mereka takuti itu adalah orang yang saat ini menggenggam kepercayaan penuh serta seluruh hati dari atasan mereka tersebut.

"Tapi, mereka tidak bilang begitu. Mereka bilang pada ku, kalau aku hanyalah seorang pelacur kotor yang seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi istri mu"

Sekilas, pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada kelima orang yang saat ini sedang berlutut dengan tangan diikat kebelakang dan mulut yang tertutup lakban. Semua yang ada disana, kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun, ikut memandang kelima orang tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan kelima orang tadi, yang terdiri dari tiga orang wanita dan dua orang pria, menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang dibasahi air mata dan ketakutan jelas tergambar disana.

"Hm… Seorang pelacur kotor"

Siwon tetap memasang senyumannya setelah mengulang hinaan yang dilemparkan pada pemuda manis itu. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada leher jenjang didepannya itu, sebelum meletakkan dagunya diatas salah satu pundak Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin My Baby Kyu yang manis dan cerdas ini adalah seorang pelacur kotor? Suara merdu mu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan suara murahan pelacur diluar sana. Tapi, bukannya kau memang pelacur, Baby? Pelacur pribadi ku yang legal dengan hukum~"

"Yak! Kau tahu kalau bukan itu yang mereka maksud, Siwonnie! Mereka menyakiti perasaan ku…"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu menunduk. Siwon bisa melihat raut kesal dan sedih diwajah pemuda itu. Pelukan dipinggang pemuda itu semakin ia eratkan, dengan sebelah tangannya, ia gunakan untuk mengangkat wajah manis tersebut.

"Haruskah aku membunuh mereka untuk mu, Baby?"

"Ya! Dengan cara yang paling kejam tentunya, Siwonnie~!"

"Tentu, akan ku lakukan jika itu membuat mu bahagia"

* * *

END


	2. Chapter 2: English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: in Bahasa  
> Pasti akan selalu ada yang lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari sang raja iblis itu sendiri.
> 
> Chapter 2: in English  
> There would always be something more terrible and dangerous than the demon king himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if my english is bad. It's not my mother language :") and I'm trying my best now. Hope you all enjoy this :)

Choi Siwon.

There isn't a single person who doesn't know his name. Commoner know him as the king of business with dozens of companies engaged in all fields, which is under his command. Whatever he wants, just with a flick of a finger, he can buy. However, in the underworld, he is known as the most cruel mafia leader. One of the key for his successes in the business world, of course, by getting rid of anyone who becomes a hindrance. Almost everyone is afraid of him.

Many tried to satisfy his desires. Many of them are eager to be by his side, both women and men. No one dares to make him mad, it doesn’t matter how small the cause. His command must absolutely carried out, even though it means to murdered one generation. There was no one who could change his mind, and no one could refuse his orders.

"Siwonnie, are you all right?"

But, of all, there is only one exception. The one and only person who gets all of the tenderness, attention, protection, and even 'love' from a Choi Siwon.

"Sure, Baby. I'm fine, why do you ask like that?"

"Because it seems you're upset"

"Is it very visible?"

"Yup! Your face has a lot of wrinkles, you look old"

Cho Kyuhyun, or rather now named Choi Kyuhyun, is currently chuckling softly when seeing the older expression, which is increasingly frowning in annoyance. The cute young man he married five years ago, the only person who was the exception for him.

"Are you not interested in comforting me?"

"Why not? Of course, anything for my Siwonnie ~"

The young man smiled cheerfully then walked slowly towards the handsome man, who was currently sitting at a single sofa located in the middle of the room. He moved his body, in a teasing way and seeming 'naughty'. The white skinny jeans he was wearing, clinging snugly to his long legs, showed his buttocks that looked quite plump for a man's size. The top two buttons of the baby blue shirt he was wearing, seemed to be left open, exposing his milky white neck.

Choi Kyuhyun, so sweet and intoxicating, but dangerous. Before he married Choi Siwon, he was the best hacker Siwon's mob group had. His adorable face that look like an angel, is able to fool anyone who sees it. His body which moved seductively, intoxicating anyone who looked at it. However, no one dared to taste him. Like poisoned wine. Sweet, but who dares to tried tasting it even just a drop, it means an instant death.

Because, Kyuhyun only belongs to Siwon, and Siwon will never share or let anyone dares to touch, let alone disturb his possession. Only Kyuhyun, who is an exception to all the rules and orders from him. Since the first time he knew the cute young man, he fell in love. At that time, Siwon planned to detonate several bombs at a professor’s house, who owned one of the well-known universities and several schools spread across the country. The Cho family's house was his target, because Mr. Cho didn't heed his warning.

Siwon has repeatedly requested for Mr. Cho to sell one of the lands where the old man's school established. However, he always got rejection. Finally, Siwon chose to take the land by force. He ordered several of his men to send five packages containing bombs, which would later be activated by a long range system. Right before the five bombs were brought by his courier, the package exploded by itself and killed nearly thirty of his men. The control system for the bomb was successfully hacked by someone.

However, the hacker who dared to hack their system, deliberately left a message so that Siwon didn’t disturb his family. The hacker who successfully hacked all the information systems, both from outside and inside, is none other than the youngest son of the Cho family, Cho Kyuhyun. At first, he was angry and feel humiliated, he did everything to find information about Kyuhyun. Until Siwon met face to face with the cute young man, who was still twenty years old. The young man's intelligence, truly amazed him, and he chose to invite the young man to join his group. Love at first sight, silly, but that's what Choi Siwon felt when he first met Cho Kyuhyun.

"Looks like, you're not upset anymore ~"

The young man sat on the older lap, wrapped his arms around the man's neck, then kissed his cheek. Siwon just smiled at Kyuhyun's words, he used one arm to pull the young man so he could be closer to him.

"Hm, maybe that's because now you are in my lap. My adorable wife makes everything more beautiful"

"Oh? Do you think I'm adorable?"

"Of course, My Baby Kyu"

Both of their lips met in a deep and gentle kiss. Siwon swore, he wouldn’t let anything hurt or make this cute young man sad. Because Kyuhyun, will always be in Siwon’s protection.

Everyone who knows and works for Choi Siwon, understand that. They could clearly see a smile, which looked more like a smirk, was thrown at them. Especially for anyone who is jealous of their relationship. His beautiful doll-like eyes, looking down and scornful towards them.

There would always be something more terrible and dangerous than the demon king himself. There are someone who they feared more than a Choi Siwon. The person they feared was someone who currently held the full trust and heart of their boss.

"But, they didn't say like what you said. They told me that I'm just a dirty slut who shouldn't be your wife."

At a glance, the young man's gaze shifted to the five peoples who were currently kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs and their mouths covered in duct tape. Everyone who were there, except Siwon and Kyuhyun, looked at the five people, expressionless. While the five peoples, consisting of three women and two men, looked at him with faces drenched in tears and fear clearly drawn there.

"Hm ... A dirty slut"

Siwon continued to put on a smile after repeating the insult that was thrown at the young man. He gave a small kiss on the white milky neck in front of him, before putting his chin on one of Kyuhyun's shoulders.

"How could it be, my adorable and intelligent Baby Kyu is a dirty slut? Your melodious voice cannot be compared to those cheap prostitute's voice out there. But, aren't you a slut, Baby? My personal slut who is legal by the law ~"

"Yah! You know that's not what they mean, Siwonnie! They hurt my feelings ..."

Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks as he looked down. Siwon could see the look of annoyance and sadness on the young man's face. One of his arms tightened around the young man’s waist, and he used his free hand to lift his wife’s adorable face.

"Should I kill them for you, Baby?"

"Yes! And of course, in the most cruel way, Siwonnie ~!"

"Sure, I'll do it if it makes you happy"

* * *

END


End file.
